The invention relates more particularly to a device of the type comprising a receptacle that is open at one end, suitable for containing said substance, and an applicator having at one end an applicator element and at its other end a handle element which can also be used as a cap for closing the receptacle. The applicator element and the handle element are interconnected by a link member such as a stalk. International application WO 97/31553 discloses a device in which the applicator element, the stalk, and the handle element are in alignment and in which the applicator element is inserted into the receptacle and is withdrawn therefrom via a wiper member constituted at least in part by an elastically deformable porous material such as a foam having at least 5% open cells.